


Red String of Fate Guides Me to You

by rainstorm_523



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstorm_523/pseuds/rainstorm_523
Summary: Jet ponders about his soulmate
Relationships: Jet/Yue (Avatar), past jet/katara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Red String of Fate Guides Me to You

Jet knew that he had a soulmate, he had a red string that led off into the distance that only he could see. After the Fire Nation killed his family he gave up hope for ever finding his soulmate.

He focused on helping the people, in every way he could. Whether it was a purely good method or not. 

He met many girls, none of which he was connected to by fate. Katara was the one who made him realize that he needed to stop. Then his red string vanished the day the moon died and came back. 

They must have died in the battle, he thought once he heard the news of the Siege of the North Pole.

Then several months later he died, he woke up in a starry place and he saw his red string guiding him once again off into the distance. But this time the distance was much closer, he could see a girl dressed in white and silver staring over at him in surprise.

He stood up and they walked towards each other in awe of the situation.

“You’re the moon spirit,” he whispered softly.

“You protected Sokka, Katara, and Aang,” she smiled softly. 

They embraced in a hug and met their soulmate for the first time and they’d never part.


End file.
